Au Revoir
by lolwrwg
Summary: "You said you would never leave my side again" the older woman breathed trying to keep her tears at bay. Andrea could barely smile as pain lanced through her body "Hmmm my love…" she whispered watching as her life slipped through her fingers.


Devil Wears Prada: Au Revoir

Summary: "You said you would never leave my side again" the older woman breathed trying to keep her tears at bay. Andrea could barely smile as pain lanced through her body "Oh my love…" she whispered watching as her life slipped through her fingers like grains of sand "You need not look for me with your eyes, you shall feel me in your heart every time the wind caresses your face, or a shadow catches your eye. I will be there"

Part 1

_Drawing up to the cemetery, Caroline's 17 year old eyes quickly scoured over the graves, the wind blowing as the sun started to set, autumn leaves sweeping across the ground like a kiss to each of the deceased as she breathed a sigh of relief when she found the head she was looking for._

"_Is she there, is she okay?" her sister asked quickly, squishing next to her as they watched with sorrowful eyes out of the car window._

"_Yes she's here" she replied, watching as their mother placed a white rose on a dark marble grave._

_Cassidy could feel her heart break again as she watched as her mother sat down slowly, wrapping a blanket around herself before she stroked the cold marble with love. She didn't need to hear to know that her mother had started talking to deceased of that particular grave. _

_It had become a common thing ever since _**she**_ had died, to find her mother suddenly missing for hours on end. But for anyone who had truly known the woman, it was easy to know where she had disappeared off to._

_Cassidy closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. The pain of losing a loved one was... indescribable, and to try and explain what had happened that fateful night, the young woman shuddered as the memory passed through. Thinking about it, she could barely fathom the ripple effect it had created. Because the strangest thing was, not only had they lost _**her**_, but half of their mother along with her._

_Since watching as their mother held her lover, dying in her arms; her life slipping away like the sea caressing the shore, only for it to be snatched away in the blink of an eye, both had learned to cherish life but the painful memory had never left theirs hearts…. And she doubted it ever would… _

_Losing Andréa had almost destroyed them all._

"Miranda wait" Andy whispered with a smile as they made their way through the crowd of finely dressed people. It was an ordinary event, another benefit to raise money for a hospital in Manhattan, whose staff were being noticed more and more due to their rise in lives. And of course the board had immediately found another way to give themselves a good name whilst helping the hospital and the patients and lives they cared for.

But as usual, though Miranda cared for the cause, she found the event entirely boring. And more so tonight, because tonight was no ordinary night, it might have been an ordinary event, but it was no ordinary night. No, no, Andy thought with a smile, as Miranda's hand discreetly took hers and led her away from the countless men and women trying to suck up to her for one reason or another.

No, this night, for two beautiful women, was quite special indeed.

They had waited so long, had remained silent as friends and nothing more as Miranda's painful divorce pended its way through. Looks of longing and love had been shyly acknowledged but quickly dismissed. And caring gestures had been felt but never acted further on. It had been slow after Paris and though Andy had moved to the Mirror their friendship had carefully grown and blossomed.

Through their careful friendship, they had held each other strong, picked the other up when times had been hard, and yet for two long years their love had not diminished. Instead, whilst taking a step back, their love had grown and respect and appreciation had been garnered.

It had been tricky and slow, but carefully Andy had peeled away the layers the dragon lady encased herself with so fiercely. And little by little she had opened up. And like a diamond in the rough she had found her most precious jewel, she had found her love, grasping it tight with both hands, never to let it go!

And then finally, finally, no less than three months ago, Miranda's divorce had been settled and laid to rest. Andy's heart had never beat so fast as Miranda's soft voice pleaded for her to come to the town house and, of course being Andy, had feared the worst, rushing over in bright pink pyjama shorts, brown boots and a dark hoodie and coat. Admittedly not her best look!

Banging on her door with fervour Miranda had swung it open with a look of dissapprovement while chasting her, before realising what a state she looked and ushered her in.

Of course Miranda had quickly calmed the girl, reassuring her that everything was fine and that she simply had some good news she wished to share with a friend. But unlike the romantic movies producers plastered across TV screens, where passionate kisses were exchanged, and their lives were immediately entwined, the two had simply sat down at the kitchen counter for a cup of coffee. Few words were exchanged just small smiles and easy peace had settled upon them before Andy said she should go. Miranda had nodded and followed her to the front door. Andy, as usual, had muttered on about something or other and apologised profusely for banging on her door so late before she felt a hand on her wrist as she reached the door.

It was a simple tug which had turned her attention back to the silver haired beauty who told her a gentle 'Shhh' and Andy blushed 'Sorry' Miranda had shaken her head with a small smile and before Andy could even register anything else she watched as the older woman leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

No lips, just a gentle feather light caress to the head, but it made her heart soar and now three months later Miranda said she was ready to let the press slowly figure for themselves that she had finally found her _Mrs_ Right!

Watching the older woman's hips sway in her tight, black Valentino dress, as she led her further and further away from half-drunk colleagues and acquaintances, she smiled when they finally reached a corner near the entrance to the building.

Without even having to say anything Miranda turned and pulled her slightly closer "Lord have mercy!" she breathed and Andy smiled, rubbing her arm knowing the night was taking its toll on the older woman.

"You're getting older" she teased.

Immediately she was pierced with an icy cold glare, flamed with quiet amusement "I hope you choke on those words" she teased back, Andy smirking.

It was true though, she was getting older, she couldn't hack these flimsy events like she used to. But even as she aged, each day it seemed Andréa fell more in love with her, and she with Andréa.

"I know these benefits are for a good and just cause, but I don't understand the need to attend every one. I swear Irving does it just to piss me off" she seethed.

Andy could only supress her chuckle of laughter as a waiter passed them by, Miranda snatching two glasses of champagne with a quick smooth move.

Passing one to Andréa the younger woman thanked her and took a short sip.

"I don't think it's that bad" she tried to soothe her "You get champagne, decent food, a dance or two and…" standing in front of her, her teal dress swishing softly against her legs as she looked at her seductively "Good company…"

Miranda scoffed "Adequate company" she corrected teasingly.

Andy's mouth dropped open "Oh if that's the way you want play it…"

"Then what?" Miranda said softly, her mouth a seductive and enticing smile. If Andréa wanted to play then so be it, but she wasn't going to make it easy for her. Oh no, hard was so much more fun!

Andréa just narrowed her eyes at the woman she loved and took a sip of champagne. But as Miranda watched, she knew Andréa had a few tricks up her sleeve, and if not it was amusing to watch her try.

Andy, feeling more devious than usual, stepped closer to the woman she so desired and plucked the strawberry from the side of her champagne glass. Her eyes connected to Miranda, she licked off any of the champagne on the bright red fruit before sucking it slightly and slowly. Determined to have the woman deemed so serious, squirming in the palm of her hand by the end of the night, she bit into the strawberry, her eyes still locked on to piercing blues, unwavering. Immediately juice spread throughout her mouth and purposely she let some drip out so she could lick it up with a seductive swipe of the tongue.

Miranda barely flinched but Andy waited with patient eyes for her to slowly fall apart before she would take her to heaven, and she would, even if it killed her! she thought slyly.

Miranda just watched, her insides starting to melt as Andréa tried to subtly seduce her. And it was working, though she would never let it show. It was a small and almost cliché move, but the way Andréa's lust filled eyes stayed locked with hers, and what she conveyed with sheer body language, it made her thighs quiver with need.

Having eaten half of the strawberry she cocked her head to the side with a sly smile and offered her the rest.

Miranda just rolled her eyes and took the proffered strawberry, popping it into her mouth as she tried to seem unaffected by Andréa's sassy actions.

"That was desperate" the editor quipped quietly as she turned away to smile at passing guest.

Andy just smiled and moved up behind Miranda, her lips barely grazing her ear "Then you must be too because I believe, if I were to run my fingers through your folds, would I be wrong to find them dripping wet for me?"

The sharp intake of breath was enough to keep a smile plastered to Andy's face all night but it was nothing compared to the lust filled eyes that connected with hers in shock and yet delight.

"Cat got your tongue?" she murmured in triumph.

Looking at the younger woman she wasn't sure whether to be mad or completely delighted, and absolutely aroused. How could she just say_ those_ things with all these people so nearby and act completely normal? What was this amazing woman doing to her? Suddenly Miranda dragged her up a few steps and beside a marble plinth, it was secluded but not by much.

"Miranda?" she queried with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips "What are you up to Miss Priestly?" she said wanting to step closer, but keeping a reasonable distance between them for Miranda's sake. They had come far, but there had been times when she had pushed just a little too far and Miranda, in reaction, had retreated. But with gentle hands, she had pried her back out and into her loving and open arms, to which she hoped she would forever stay.

Miranda just smiled and pulled Andy closer "Can't a woman find a nice little secluded spot where she might share a kiss with her lover?"

Andy giggled but took her in carefully "There might be a few people watching" she warned.

Miranda's eyes simply twinkled. They had waited long enough "Then let them watch" she murmured as she stepped forward. Leaning down Miranda saw the excited sparkle in her loves eyes and let their breath mix like spice as she gently moulded her lips to Andrea's.

Breathing in she let herself relax into Miranda's warm arms, their tongues gently clashing, pushing and caressing with soft flicks of the tongue. Both women could feel stares from on looking people and could vaguely register voices whispering, but it didn't deter them, instead Miranda pulled her closer and Andy let her fingers thread through silver locks. They had waited so long, and for three months had hidden in the shadows as they let themselves get used to the idea of being a couple. But now as their lips suckled and loved in a passion filled battle, both had never felt so at home.

Pulling apart briefly they shared a few languid retreating kisses until their minds were a loving haze, their foreheads resting against each other, both contented. Andy let her eyes scan across a few of the people who had caught them and blushed before she looked back at Miranda and let her fingers caress her soft skin.

"Well… I must say, you can share a kiss, in a not so secluded spot, with me anytime you wish" she smiled "I think I might stay beside you a little longer" she teased.

Miranda just tapped her arm lightly and glared at her "You better" before she looked around the crowd "Where's Emily?"

"Here" a soft voice came making the two women both turn to look at the sheepish looking Brit. It seemed she had gotten more than her eyeful tonight Andy chuckled inside.

"Tell Roy to bring the car round"

"Yes Miranda, anything else?"

"No, that's all, you may go home" she commanded calmly. Both women wished the Brit goodnight and Andy felt a rush of delight at being somewhat alone again.

"Leaving so soon?" Andy teased again "Well it was lovely to see you, I'm sure I'll see you again soon" she started to turned "And give my be…" as she started to walk off she felt a hand grab her wrist gently.

"And where may I ask do you think you are going?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andy remained deadpanned "Well I thought you were off so I…"

"_We_ are leaving"

"Oh so one kiss and…"

"Oh do be quiet Andréa" Miranda breathed before she pulled her flush against her "Or does my bed not sound inviting to you?" she whispered close to her lips.

Andy's eyes almost shut, she smiled as if she were in a dream, floating away on clouds "Mmm I suppose it does sound… tempting…" she trailed off, their lips meeting again in a soft sensual caress.

Breaking away eventually they smiled at each other warmly "Shall we?"

Andy nodded and hand in hand they slowly made their way out of the door. Walking down a few steps, both smiled when they saw at the bottom, two little red heads, clad in pyjamas, coats and wellys.

"You two are supposed to be in bed" Miranda called with a smile. Though slightly confused to as why they were here, she was happy to see them, it had been a long day and all she wished to do now was snuggle up with her family.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Caroline called, their nanny Sophia stood behind them with a smile as the three watched the two beautiful women descend the steps slowly, hand in hand.

Andy chuckled when Miranda rolled her eyes and she squeezed her hand.

Half way down Miranda heard someone call her name from behind her and smiled weakly when she saw one of the chief doctors run down to meet her.

"Dr Walsh?" she greeted softly.

"Forgive me Miranda I know you were just leaving but I wanted to thank you for coming tonight" he said sincerely "It means a great deal to me and my fellow co-workers…"

"It's been a pleasure doctor"

The man smiled "Then I should hope you will atte…"

"HEY!" a voice suddenly called and the three adults turned to see a middle-aged man on the opposite side of the street. With sandy brown hair and a simple rain coat and jeans he looked no different than any other person, someone you could easily pass on the street each day without a second thought. Little did they know that this man, though very ordinary, would quickly change their lives in a matter of seconds… if only they had stopped to look a little longer. So when he said nothing further Miranda turned her attention back to Dr Walsh assuming the man just merely wanted attention.

But as Miranda turned back Andy felt something stir within her gut "Miranda" she whispered warningly.

But Miranda ignored her for just the briefest second, promising silently that she would give her all the attention she desired tonight. "Ple…" but before she could say anymore.

"HEY!"

Again Miranda sighed assuming the man wanted _her_ attention.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Only was it then, as Andy stared at the man across the road, did she realise that he wasn't talking to her, or Miranda, but Dr Walsh…

Her heart raced and eyes flickered between her love and the Stanger. Miranda. Stanger. Gun. Move!

"Mira…" BANG! BANG!

Two shots resounded quickly around the area, and with those two simple yet powerful bursts, time seemed to slow down and her body automatically reacted, her and Andrea immediately ducking and pressing to each other, followed by a lower third shot to which she assumed had hit the occupant of the first gun holder.

As the echoing shots dispersed, screams of fright took over and her blood quickly boiled to the surface before fear for her babies sank in. It was like a programmed siren booming throughout her body, her mind becoming frantic and her heart praying with desperation that they were unharmed. Quickly seeking them out with her eyes, and finding them snug and safe within Sophia's arms, she breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly she stood, bringing Andréa with her as she watched with shocked eyes as security men went down to make sure the man with the gun was dead, before calling for back up, followed by more teams of security. Everything seemed to happen so fast, people rushing out so see the commotion, as police and others pushed them back.

It wasn't until she felt Andréa's vice grip on her arm start to slip did she look at her love. But seeing her pale face, her stomach sank and when tears glistened in her eyes she finally noticed the blood quickly seeping through the gown she had given her hours ago as a present.

A chocked sob barely left her lips as Andrea's body slowly started to fall, Miranda quickly grabbing her and stumbling down with her as bile filled her throat, threatening to push itself out of her mouth as the severity of the situation settled in.

"No, no, no ,no, no!" she pleaded desperately. "No!" she shouted suddenly.

Andy, who's body seared with pain, tried to register Miranda's words over the sharp spear like sensation that overwhelmed her. Whimpering, she tried to breathe, but every time she did so it felt like the very air she tried to catch was ripped away from her, and her body and mind started to panic.

"No, Andréa listen to me!" she quickly breathed, caressing her face trying to get Andréa's eyes to stay open for more than a brief second "Stay with me, stay with me please. Come on Andréa, open your eyes for me baby, look at me" she tried to coax whilst she tried to calm her rapidly panicking heart in the process.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed as she quickly evaluated where the younger woman had been hit. Lowering her shaking hands, she pressed them gently to the wound on her stomach and then noticed with anguish that she had also been shot in her right arm "Oh god" she whispered looking at the heavens and asking the merciless lord why?

Looking back down she noticed Andréa start to refocus somewhat, but it seemed the blood wouldn't seem to slow. Why wasn't anyone helping! "Someone help me for Christ sakes!" her voice ripping from her throat as the veins in her neck pulsed with fury.

Whimpering Andy tried to look at her screaming lover and with an ironic chuckle she thought 'oh how lovely, a screaming Miranda' just not in the way she wanted "Mmmirah…" she cleared her throat and gritted her teeth out how much it hurt to do so "Miranda" she murmured.

The older woman immediately smiled at her "Hey, you're okay, come on just keep those doe eyes on me hmm?"

Smiling weakly at Miranda's untrue faith she whispered "Always on you"

"Mmm and if they stray anywhere else I'll kill you" before quickly ducking her head and wincing at her bad choice of words.

Andy chuckled before crying out in pain "Looks like you won't have too" she whimpered.

The fierce editors chin wobbled "Don't you dare say that, Don't you dare even think of leaving me!" she pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched her little girls panic below for the second mother they had come to care so much for.

Looking back down at the growing blood stains, she couldn't help the tears that slipped from her eyes onto Andréa's dress "You stupid, stupid girl! What the hell did you think you were doing?" she cried, angry at her for being so damn brave, and caring and god! She just wanted to cry out with anguish.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed this time, her face beating so red and her voice laced with so much fury that when a security man finally did come he looked more frightened of Miranda than the woman lying on the floor dying.

"An ambulance is on its way"

"Aren't there any paramedics in the building?" she cried as Andy's slowly slipped away from her "No don't you dare!" she snapped and Andy's eyes opened further trying to stay awake.

"Well, I, we are keeping everyone back in case there's another…"

"There is a whole room full of doctors in there and the woman I love is, lying here, dying! So get me A GOD DAMN DOCTOR!"

The man said no more and simply looked to another man "You heard her! Get her a doctor! NOW!"

Hearing movement she turned her attention back down to Andréa.

"Lo…look at you, getting…" she winced "A-all bad ass for me" she whispered.

"You said you would never leave my side again" the older woman breathed trying to keep the rest of her tears at bay "You're a terrible liar"

Andrea could barely smile as pain lanced through her body "Hmm my love…" she whispered watching as her life slipped through her fingers like fine grains of sand "You need not look for me with your eyes, you shall feel me in your heart every time the wind caresses your face, or a shadow catches your eye. I will be there"

A tear finally slipped from sparkling blue eyes and with a chocked painful laugh she shook her head "And you chat bollocks you know that?"

And though it pained her dearly Andy chocked a laugh too, but quickly the pain became too much, and she felt more blood ooze from her wound. How could fate be so cruel as to rip her away now when their future together had barely begun?

"I know" she whispered back through gritted teeth, and it killed Miranda to see her in such pain.

"Come on, hang in there" she begged.

And Andy could no longer keep on a happy face as tears spilled out of her brown eyes at their own accord "I'm not sure I can" she whimpered.

"No, don't talk like that" she whispered furiously "I thought you were going to show me what for tonight hmm?" she whispered suggestively.

Andy could barely smile "Ba-baby, y-you know it!"

Miranda laughed with tears "That's my girl"

When a doctor finally came, Andy could barely feel her body, feeling and sensation having quickly disappeared some minutes ago, and she knew she hadn't much time left. The doctor prodded and pocked carefully, but when Andy looked into the man's eyes she knew. There was no point. She was gone.

"Stop" Andy whispered.

"What?" Miranda suddenly reacted but the doctor merely looked down at his patient and Andy nodded, ignoring Miranda's shocked and furious gaze.

"No, Andréa! NO!"

Suddenly fury over took the editor and the doctor was helpless as she sunk her proverbial teeth into him like a lioness taking her prey mercilessly. Andy was helpless to watch, and it was only when she called her name did she stop "Miranda" she breathed, her voice calm despite the situation.

Like a balm the older woman calmed as her soul was torn from her chest. She just looked at her "Please…" she sobbed, pouring all of her emotions into those simple and yet powerful words.

Their eyes connected and Miranda's heart broke as the doctor whispered next to her "I'm sorry"

Andy didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was going, in a matter of minutes she would be gone, she could feel the haze, and to be honest she was terrified. Terrified of being along and never seeing Miranda and the girls faces again, but she couldn't let it show, she wouldn't. And watching Miranda she knew she needed her. Her loves heart was shattering. So she did the only thing she could. Lifting her arm with all the strength she had left, wanting to feel her soft skin, and stare into her beautiful blue eyes if it was the last thing she did, she stoked her cheek, feeling the older woman tremble beneath her fingers.

"I love you, so please, hold on" Miranda wept.

A tear left her eye as she tried to control her own sobs "I know, but I can't, I love you so much…" she could barely catch her breath "B-but you have to let me go" she whispered.

Blue eyes connected with hazy brown ones, and in that moment it seemed everything became clear. They had loved, they still loved, but she was dying and Andy refused to spend it fighting with the woman she loved. They had fought and they had lost, and now she wanted to rest and to be held. So with a painful breath Miranda pulled her carefully closer as they held each other for her last few minutes. It tore Miranda's heart apart as she watched Andréa's eyes slowly close but just before she felt her last breath against her body she breathed "Au Revoir" _'Until we meet again'…_

Silence over took the people, watching with tears at the two women, and then with anguish a scream pierced the silent skies as the prestigious editor cried for the woman she had loved and lost.

_They had sat for hours, watching as their mother continually talked to Andy's grave, but it was getting late , and they knew they needed to leave soon or their mother would catch her death._

_Climbing out of the car, they slowly approached her. Miranda noticed but no one said a thing. Instead her daughters simply sat beside her against the grave, letting the peace settle over them. As Cassidy snuggled up against her side, Caroline took her hand and for a brief moment, ensconced between the two people she loved most, she let her façade fall "I'm sorry" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes "I miss her so much"_

_Cassidy feeling her own tears brim just nodded so Caroline spoke, being the rock for today "We know" she said her voice shaky "We miss her too"_

Authors note: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this even though it's sad and I hope I wrote it okay. I wanted to convey their emotions but I'm not sure I did so well, so any comments and what you thought would be highly appreciated! Thankyouuuu :D X


End file.
